


【APH/黑三角】极光·一

by Suzukinootoko



Series: 【APH/黑三角】极光 [1]
Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 红色组, 金钱组 - Fandom, 黑三角, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukinootoko/pseuds/Suzukinootoko
Series: 【APH/黑三角】极光 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165970
Kudos: 2





	【APH/黑三角】极光·一

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cccp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccp/gifts), [USSR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=USSR).



一  
没想到，即便是在极北的西伯利亚，依旧有初夏的一刻，遍地浅葱的苔，忽然就点缀上米粒大小的鹅黄的花骨朵。土地大体却还是斑秃的，裸露着褐黑的泥土。  
一切的一切都源自偶然，如果不是阿尔弗雷德不经意的一瞥。  
尽管他下一刻便悄悄上了枪，盘算着，如何一击毙杀他的队友王耀。

一年前。  
“哥，那队武装人员正在我们门口。”  
本田菊眉头微蹙，“而且他们要求进入。”  
“放他们进来。”  
见王耀没有过多的思索，本田菊忍不住确认，“可他们有枪，我们却只有一些防熊的设施...也不清楚外面的情况。”  
这是东西伯利亚的一座生物研究所，与世隔绝，上一波物资补给的车辙早已湮没于皑雪。没人知道为什么补给断了，也没人知道为什么连信号都断绝，没人知道外面发生了什么，只眼看着资源渐缺，山穷水尽。  
“正是因此。”王耀浅浅一笑，“如果他们想要抢，我们根本不可能阻止，倒不如放他们进来，争取一下和平的可能。”  
他望着桌上的图纸，一种满带突刺的球状物占满了版面，  
“这世道，越来越乱了。”

“Boss，我们直接闯进去吧。”  
“再等等。”阿尔弗雷德摘下镜片擦了擦，金属的镜框反射出一道寒光，“外面现在很混乱，如果好不容易到了安全的地方，还要被当做罪犯处理，可就太麻烦了。”  
门正这时开了，本田菊探出头，“请进。”  
阿尔弗一愣，清秀的少年一张亚裔面孔，说的却是粘滞音十足的俄语。本田菊见他愣住，忙换成英语重复一遍。一行人拥拥搡搡进了研究所。  
“你是日本人？”阿尔弗开口，日本人的英语总是简化了一些细节以便发音，听起来很流利，却让别人很难猜透意思。  
“是的。”本田菊回答，稍稍低着头，“这是联合国特设的生物研究站，50多个国家的学者都汇聚在此。”  
“那你很不错嘛。”  
“不。”本田菊似乎专心盯着路，“我只是个实习生。”  
他忽然抬头，“你一个人进去见我哥就行了。”  
“哦？你亲哥？”  
“捡的。”本田菊心不在焉。  
“那，”阿尔弗危险地眯起双眼，“你为什么认为，我，能代表整个队伍？”  
本田菊愣了愣，“直觉。”  
“太聪明，可不是什么好事。”  
阿尔弗推了推眼镜。

“你好。”  
阿尔弗雷德承认，王耀是他见过的人中尤为漂亮的，即便亚洲人在他眼里都长得很像，那份精致依旧是易于察觉的。  
但更重要的是他的气质——就如峭崖上的雪松，纵便生根在最贫瘠最稀薄的土壤，依旧是笔挺的、昂扬的，沐雪的枝叶都不甘蜷曲。  
好一个冰山美人。  
“你好，可以告诉一下外界的情况吗？”王耀一袭修身的白大褂，竟穿出了几分西服的味道。  
“外面现在很混乱，许多城市都被不明生物袭击了。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“那些生物有很多种，还都是没发现过的物种。”  
“有没有什么共同特征？”  
阿尔弗偏头想了一下，“眼睛都是红的。”

王耀一愣，轻声若自言自语，  
“不，那都只是被感染的普通生物...”  
“嗯？”阿尔弗皱了皱眉。  
“给你看个东西。”王耀转身打开了一旁实验房的灯，两排惨白的灯泡光溜溜，明晃得刺眼，“是不是这样的。”  
实验房中有两排柜子，每个柜子都有独立的隔间，而每个隔间中都关着一只白鼠，有的却变了异，外凸的眼珠猩红，没有眼白，宛如鸣警用的灯泡。此时受到灯光的刺激，变异白鼠全都尖叫起来，用长出弯钩的指甲疯狂抓挠着玻璃，发出令人毛骨悚然的刮擦声。  
“是的...”阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口凉气。  
“这根本就不是什么新物种，”王耀恢复了面无表情的模样，“它们不过是被一种新型病毒感染了。”  
“这种病毒具有强传染性，传播途径有，”  
“接触传播。”  
“空气传播。”  
“水源传播。”  
“体液传播。”  
“直接病状有，”  
“嗜血。”  
“强攻击性，包括攻击同类。”  
“双眼呈猩红色。”  
“肌肉扭曲膨肿，角质层数倍增厚，形成硬甲。”  
“自愈能力超强。”  
“最诡异的是，”王耀顿了顿，冷汗从他的背后划过，“这种病毒不遵循进化论。”  
“别的病毒都是个别个体出现变异，然后因此得到新的生存优势，从而逐渐充当起整个物种的主体。”  
“唯独这一种，所有病毒，不论位于何处，都是同时变异，并且出现的性状完全一致。”  
“就像，有人用遥控器指挥着。”

“所以说，”阿尔弗冰冷地打断他，“你们已经研究这种病毒非常久了？”  
“是。”王耀看向他，神色如古井无波，“你误会了。这种病毒，早在几千年前便有了文字记载。至于为什么现在才爆发，大概是因为全球变暖。”  
“西伯利亚的冻土融化，便放出了这种病毒。你可以在门外的雪堆里测一测，尽管只是微量，还不足以致病。”  
他当然看穿了阿尔弗雷德的想法，天知道这病毒是不是人类的研究产物，像他这种研究已久的科研人员，被怀疑是难免的。然而早在开口之前，他就想好了一切怀疑的对策。越是混乱的场合，就越需要信任，而陌生人之间的猜忌，又往往是最根深蒂固的。  
必须在一切的开始，就把所有的疑问与怀疑通通剪除。  
“所以，”王耀冲他勾了勾嘴角，“你认为，如果没有疫苗，你能在充斥着这种病毒的世界里活多久？”  
阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉，却不急于回答，“你什么意思。”  
“这里，是联合国特设的生物研究所，我们唯一的任务就是研发这种病毒的疫苗。这个世界上，没有比我们研发进度更快的了。”  
“所以，如果你愿意从长远着想，”王耀打开两个隔间间的隔板，一边是变异的白鼠，而另一边则是一只普通的，此时正发出绝望的尖叫。变异白鼠闻到猎物的气味，尽管曾是他的同类，就像是一个棒球般飞扑了过去。  
只一刹那的血肉横飞。  
“我奉劝你，不要伤害这里的任何一个人。”  
背景是隔着一道玻璃的，飞溅的，鲜血淋漓。

阿尔弗雷德低头想了想，王耀的确不是什么善意的科普人员，说这么多，不过是为了从一群虎视眈眈的武装分子手里，争取自己人员的安宁。  
但他忽然轻哼一声，是一种成竹在胸的睥睨。  
“那本田菊呢。”  
王耀一愣，忽然就像被人卡住了脖颈，“你！”  
“他只是个实习生，”阿尔弗雷德平静地说出口，拿捏的却是他人寸寸连心的骨肉，  
“就算，我对他做了什么过分的事，也与你们的研究没有什么关系吧。”  
冰山般镇定自若的人终于有了无可掩饰的情绪，“你敢！”  
“你大可试试。”  
“你想要什么。”王耀咬着唇，“你说。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，伸出一根食指，  
“我需要你，跟我们走。”


End file.
